General Mohmar "Deathstrike"
Bear witness to the power of my will, General! Description Mohmar (aka "Deathstrike") is the GLA Supreme Commander in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. He's the general the player faces in Challenge mode after defeating all four playable GLA generals. His super unit is the Desert Cruiser. History Following Dr. Thrax's defeat, the GLA suffered from a power vacuum that left some GLA generals turning against each other in a bid for power (including charismatic GLA commander Prince Kassad, who went rogue in his quest for greater fame and influence). However, in spite of the picture created by United States officials the GLA was not completely fragmented. General Mohmar was assisted in his rise to power by an unknown GLA general of great tactical brilliance, who managed to escort his limousine through a US-guarded area to an airfield to be airlifted to safety. From his new safe haven, Mohmar gathered his forces and proved himself on the battlefield, soon having the very best that the GLA had to offer at his disposal. His main challenger for the control of GLA was Prince Kassad, who had the GLA's advanced stealth technology at his disposal. Before he could pose a serious threat, Mohmar sent the up-and-coming GLA commander to deal with Kassad at his headquarters in Cairo, Egypt, taking the stealth technology. From that point on, Mohmar became the unquestioned leader of the GLA, leading the organisation to victories against the United States and later the occupation of Europe. Arsenal Like the other "boss" generals, Mohmar has his own custom made army list Infantry * Rebel—Basic infantry. * RPG Trooper—Anti-armor infantry. * Stinger Trooper—Anti-air infantry. * Terrorist—Suicidal infantry. * Saboteur—Stealthed infiltration infantry. * Hijacker—Steals vehicles, stealthed when not moving. * Assassin—Sniper * Jarmen Kell—Hero unit, can kill vehicle pilots. Vehicles * Dozer—Builds GLA structures, immune to land mines. * Supply Truck—Collects supplies. * Scorpion Tank—Light tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * Aladdin—Mobile Flak Cannon, can fire on the move but no longer stealthed. * T-63 Marauder—Heavy tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * Combat Cycle—Built at the barracks, weapon depends on passenger * Quad Cannon—Anti-air & infantry unit. * Cargo Truck—Transport, can carry 8 soldiers. * Rocket Buggy—Light artillery & scout unit. * Toxin Tractor—Anti-Infantry unit, can clear garrisons. * Rocket Truck—Anti-air unit, armed with two SAMs, effective against infantry, aircraft and vehicles. * Bomb Truck—Suicide unit. * Dana—Light artillery. * Luna—Long Range Artillery. * Cobra Cannon—Heavy artillery, needs to deploy before firing. * Desert Cruiser—Super unit, effective against everything. Aircraft * Zipper—Suicide aircraft, can only engage aerial targets. Structures * Command Center—Builds dozers and commands GLA general's powers. * Barracks—Trains GLA infantry. * Arms Dealer---Builds and repairs GLA vehicles. * Supply Center—Builds supply trucks and store supplies. * Black Market—Income generator, can be garrisoned by 5 infantries, provides upgrades for various GLA units. * Palace—Technology building, can be garrisoned by infantries, unlocks important upgrades and units. * Airfield—Builds and repairs Zippers. * Quad Cannon Position—Anti-infantry & air defence, can gain veterancy. * AT Gun Position—Anti-armor defence, can gain veterancy. * Howitzer Position—Long range defence, can gain veterancy. * Elbrus Storm—Offensive super weapon, base variant, nothing special. * Shaitan Canno'''n—Defensive super weapon, extremely long range and high damage, cannot attack air. Upgrades * '''Capture Buildings—Allows Rebels to capture neutral and enemy structures. * Camouflage—Rebels become stealthed when not attacking. * Junk Repair—Allows GLA vehicles to repair themselves. * Toxin Shells—Allows tanks to fire anthrax laden shells. * Anthrax Beta—Unlock a more potent strain of anthrax, increase toxin weapon damage by 25%. * Radar Scan—Allows Radar Vans to reveal undiscovered terrain. * Fortified Structures—Increases GLA structure durability. * Vehicle Mine Sweeper—GLA tanks become immune to land mines. * AP Rockets—Increases damage of rockets and missiles by 25%. * AP Bullets—Increases damage of ballistics by 25%. * Scorpion Rockets—Equip Scorpion Tanks with rockets. * High Precision Sniper Rifle—Assassins have a 10% chance to kill a vehicle's driver, Jarmen Kell gains +10% attack range, +10% fire rate and -10% vehicle sniping cool down time. General's Powers * Rank1 ** Kill Garrison—Clears a building of garrisoned soldiers. ** Emergency Repair—Repairs vehicles on the field. * Rank 3 ** Rebel Ambush Level 1-3—Spawns a group of rebels and RPG troopers anywhere on the map. ** Terror Cell Level 1-3—Spawns a group of terrorists anywhere on the map. ** Cash Bounty Level 1-3—Gains cash by destroy enemies. ** Salvage Drop Level 1-3—Spawns salvage creates anywhere ** Field Defence—Deploy a stinger site anywhere * Rank 5 ** Toxin Bomb—Air drop a toxin bomb anywhere on the map. ** Sneak Attack—Spawn a tunnel network entrance anywhere on the map. ** GPS Scrambler—Render a group of units stealthed. ** GLA Training—All GLA combatants will be trained as veterans. General's Challenge In the first stage of the battle, General Deathstrike has three bases: * One located on the south east corner of the map, directly east to the player's base, this bases houses General Juhziz's demolition technology. * Another one is located directly north of the player's base, north of the train station, this base houses Prince Kassad's stealth technology, and all of its defences have camo netting. * The third and final base is located on the north eastern corner, it contains Dr. Thrax's toxin & chemical technology. Two Shaitan cannons can be found, one located near the center of the map, guarding the path to the Stealth and Toxins base, the other is located within the Toxins base, next to a chemical plant. These cannons can easily spell the doom of any advancing army, so be sure to destroy them with air units or with your General's Powers/super weapons. The entire map is covered with the fog of war, only the center of the three bases and the two Shaitan cannons are revealed. thanks to a scrambler station located on the north western corner of the map. Around half an hour into the battle, Deathstrike will construct an Elbrus Storm in the Toxins base. The weapon has a 10 minute countdown in hard mode. A GLA armored train patrols the tracks beyond the polluted river separating the player's base from the demolitions base. While a cargo train will periodically drop off reinforcements at the train station located above the cliff just north of the player's base. Destroying the train station or the train bridge located north of the will cut off the reinforcement for good. General Deathstrike's tactics involves a combination of GLA rush/spam and sneaky infiltration. He will throw pretty much everything available in the GLA arsenal at you, Thrax's toxin warriors, Juhziz's demo units and Kassad's stealth guerrilla combatants. However, any unit he throws at you can only enter your base via one of the two bridges spanning the polluted river. The bridges can be easily converted into choke points. However, Deathstrike has many more ways to ruin your day. He will constantly spawn mines (both anti-surface and anti-air) and anthrax contamination in your base, so it's highly recommended to station a few engineering units that can clean up contamination and disable mines in your base. And do not place too many artillery units in your base, as they will open fire on the mines when they're uncovered and could cause friendly fire. Keep a few anti-infantry units around as well in order to counter the occasional Rebel Ambush. Another advise is to place a couple of anti-air units at the bottom of the cliff, Deathstrike will frequently send in suicide planes and bikers from that direction, AA units can intercept these aircrafts and destroy the fragile bikes as they jump off the cliffs. There are two unoccupied GLA dozers located on the map, once manned will reward you with the entire arsenal of Deathstrike's. One is located on the east end of the map, along the railroads that the armored train runs along (WARNING: this dozer is booby trapped). The other is located north of the Stealth base, next to a supply depot. The second stage of the battle will begin as soon as all GLA structures are destroyed. At this point, the map will expand, revealing Deathstrike's main base, accessible by land only via a valley, which is, needless to say, and ideal terrain for ambushes. The bases is heavily guarded, with multiple defences and two more Shaitan Cannons. Deathsrtike will also send in more powerful units to attack you, such as Rocket Trucks and Desert Cruisers, and will prime two additional Elbrus Storm and a Haft-III missile at your forces (Hard difficulty). * NOTE: the second stage of the battle will not begin as long as one GLA structure remains standing, so it's recommend to wipe out most of, not all the GLA forces, and use the hard earned quiet moment to resupply, build up, and acquire some GLA tech should you desire. As soon as your army proceeds down the valley ad reaches the half-point, you'll be hit with a nasty surprise: Deathstrike will begin to pump acid through a regulator station into the valley. In order to proceed safely and minimize casualties, it's recommended to first take care of all the enemies on the eastern cliff side first, before advancing down the valley. It's also strongly recommended to take out the two Shaitan Cannons before launching a full on ground assault, use your super weapon in conjunction with your general's powers to soften up Deathstrike's defences. The battle will be won the moment all GLA production facilities were destroyed. Trivia * Several glitches were present in Contra's 009 Final edition, they were eventually patched: ** If the player plays as a GLA general and has already built a Palace, then he/she could no longer built Deathstrike's Palace, thus being unable to unlock any of his advanced units. ** In Deathstrike's Arms Dealer, there exist two build options for the Desert Cruiser, the second option has no built restrictions, thus allowing the player to build an endless armada of Desert Cruisers and make the rest of the battle extremely easy. ** if the player has build his/her own super weapon, then the Shaitan cannon can no longer be built as it counts towards the super weapon limit. * He may be modelled after a mixture of real life character of President Bashar Al- Asad and Former President Muammar Gaddafi. * it is unknown if Mohmar is the founder of the GLA, but he was being chased by Humvees during the Great Escape from the original Zero Hour game. However, it is not mentioned by Omar bin Ghazali or even the Americans if he is the founder. * It is unknown why the Americans are chasing him; possibly part of the US missions to hunt down GLA leaders. * Mohmar is very similar to an Arabic name Muammar (معمر) which is the first name of Gaddafi, a former President of Libya. Category:GLA General Category:Boss General